This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing a stream computing environment using a projected database object. The amount of data that needs to be managed is increasing. Management of data may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for managing a stream computing environment using a projected database object may increase.